The Greater Life
by JessicaxDarling
Summary: After overcoming old obstacles, the team starts to live normal lives amongst themselves. When a new villain appears, the team will have to get back together. But are they strong enough to defeat their newest foe?
1. Complete

**Title: The Greater Life.  
Chapter 1: Complete  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own no one from the InuYasha manga/anime  
Summary: After overcoming old obstacles, the team starts to live normal lives amongst themselves. When a new villain appears, the team will have to get back together. But are they strong enough to defeat their newest foe?**

**

* * *

**

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Remains of a large weasel demon scattered everywhere on the soft dirt. InuYasha looked over his shoulder and hollered for his traveling companion to come forth. There was silence for quite a few minutes, then leaves rustled at a nearby bush.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Kagome stumbled forward, Shippo not too far behind. She pushed a few strands of hair from her face and grumbled. "You're so annoying sometimes." She took a few steps forwards and bend over what seemed to be the weasel's paw- before it was blown into smithereens. A small pink shard, tainted slightly black, could faintly be seen in Kagome's hand.

Shippo climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder, peering downwards eagerly. "Woah!"

"You act like you've never seen a jewel shard before runt." InuYasha scuffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Your being to damn slow woman! Hurry up already!"

Kagome sent a heated glare towards InuYasha. "Sit boy. I'll go as slow as I want." In Kagome's left hand she held the Shikon Jewel, pinched between her forefinger and thumb. Only one shard was missing. And _that_ was held identically in her right hand.

The suspense was killing him. As the spell wore off InuYasha stared up at Kagome the best he could. Slowly but surely she placed the last shard into its spot on the jewel. It glowed brightly in her hands, and when the light died away they all could see it.

The jewel was complete.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. One step closer. Pretty soon she'd have to return to the future... What came after that? She didn't want or ever need this drama right now. She didn't think she'd be able to leave InuYasha and the rest of Feudal Japan behind. It would hurt far too much. Why couldn't InuYasha see how much she cared? A soft sigh escaped her lips. "It's done." She laughed quietly to herself. "To think it only took two years."

"Kagome?" Soft amber eyes looked down at her. She looked so sad. InuYasha could almost _feel_ her hurt, her depression the smell was so strong. He felt as though he would cry, for her. But she wouldn't like that. She'd probably get disgusted and leave. He was just a low life hanyou after all.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be happy?" I mean, it's been so long. Now you can go do those things... tosts and scheel(obviously mispronouncing tests and school)." He blinked and tilted his head, ears twitching. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"No. Not anymore." Kagome turned and started walking back towards the village. In the end, school had gotten to hard to keep up with and she had her mom pull her out. InuYasha... was none the wiser. Even though she never went home anymore. Unless of course they were low on ramen. He hadn't got the clue right yet. How was he to know what she wanted now?

Shippo pulled at Kagome's shirt, still sitting atop her shoulder. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Aren't you getting too big for that Shippo?" She glanced up at him then from the corner of her eyes. He _was_ getting rather heavy.

Shippo jumped down and walked next to Kagome. His head was only a few inches shy of her waist. He'd grown a lot in only 2 years. "I'm sorry Kagome." He mumbled and watched the ground move beneath his feet. He had noticed a change in Kagome's attitude. When there was no change in her scent, he had asked Sango what was wrong wit her. She said that Kagome was just going through the stages of being a woman, she was growing up.

InuYasha cleared his throat, mumbling for Shippo to go ahead without them. When the kit had disappeared over a nearby hill. InuYasha glanced at Kagome's retreating form, she still had yet to stop. "Kagome..." He ran forward, stopping just behind her. "What's wrong?" His ears twitched forward, listening intently to Kagome's every sound.

"Its no-" Kagome gasped when InuYasha suddenly spun her around to face him. The look in his eyes frightened her, as well as irritated her. She knew who he was thinking of.. Kikyo. He's _never_ look at _her_ with so much love in his eyes.

"I know that's not true. I can _smell_ your sadness." He sighed and brushed a clawed hand through her hair. "Why won't you just tell me?" He heard her heart rate pick up and immediately drew his hand away. Damn his impulses. It was getting harder and harder every day to keep his hands to himself.

Kagome turned her head away and watched a leaf fall from a tree. "It's..." She closed her eyes. "It's complicated." She looked back at him. _'I love you.'_ She forced a smile, praying it would work. "It doesn't matter InuYasha. Let's go back, so we can eat." She started to turn but a strong hand at her waist stopped her. Her eyes snapped back up to InuYasha. "Si-"

InuYasha pushed a finger of his free hand to Kagome's lips. "_Don't_." He let both his hands fall and his ears flattened against his head She _loathed_ him. He could tell. "If it doesn't matter, then why're you so upset?" He chewed the inside of his cheek. Maybe he shouldn't keep pressing her for answers. She might get angry and she did say it didn't matter.

"Why do you care?" Her voice broke through the sudden silence. Shaky, upset. _Not_ irritated. Not angry. InuYasha winced inwardly. He could smell her salty, unshed tears. "I knew it. You don't care... do you?" Now even her body was shaking, her breathing was labored. It scared him to death. It wasn't nothing, she wouldn't get this upset unless it was really important.

Slowly Kagome's words registered in his mind. He growled and flattened his ears against his head. "I _do_ care Kagome! More than you can imagine!" And here he was thinking she knew. Wasn't it obvious the way he treated her? So much kinder than he had anybody else. Even Kikyo. "Is that why you're upset?" He could smell her tears stronger now. She would probably go back to her own time now. She wouldn't want to stay with trash such as himself.

Kagome glanced upwards, tears streaming down her face. "No. I _love_ you. _That's_ why I'm upset InuYasha." She let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands in the air. "But your always to busy running off to be with _Kikyo_ to see that!" Her eyes fell, her steam dissipated. "She's dead InuYasha. She'll never love you the way I do." _'Oh god...'_ Kagome turned quickly and started walking away. She'd just admitted her deepest, darkest secret thoughts to him. What _was_ she thinking?

"I love you too, Kagome." InuYasha stared downwards. He understood how Kagome felt now. She thought almost exactly what he did. She thought he'd use the jewel to bring Kikyo back, that he'd turn a cold shoulder on her. While he thought she'd use the jewel to seal the well, and she would abandon him to be with 'Hobo' in the future.

She froze midstep. "And what about _her_?" She kept her back towards InuYasha, so he couldn't see her reaction to his confession. Although she was pretty sure he could smell her happiness, and surprise.

"Like you said, she's dead. And you've stuck with me through all this..." He was softening. Damn weak humans were making him a wimp. "That was the past anyways. This is now..." _'Stay with me. Please Kagome_' He didn't voice his thoughts, only stared at Kagome's back. What he wouldn't give to see her face. To look into her eyes, to hear her thoughts. Why wouldn't she look at him?

A soft wind blew through the forest. Kagome's hair blocked her vision, flowing in the wind. She could hear the truth behind InuYasha's words. How long had he been hiding this? She wasn't sure what to say to him. She had expected him to say something like 'Shut up wench!' Boy had she been wrong.

InuYasha blinked confusedly and dug his feet in the ground to brace himself. He put his arms around the girl who'd just thrown herself at him. Resting his chin across her head, he smiled. Again he could smell her tears, sure they were happy ones this time. "Are you okay now?" She nodded against his chest. He couldn't help but smile wider. She smelled so clam, so happy. _He_ made her happy. A lowly hanyou such as himself.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A loud think was heard from inside the hut. Shippo sighed and ran in. _'Hentai. He'll never change.'_ Normalcy. To him at least. Shippo sat in a corner near the door, far away from Sango and Miroku. Thankfully, _they_ hadn't changed at all. Just Kagome and InuYasha had. Each and every day he felt more and more left out of the adult's lives. His family, was growing apart.

"Shippo!" Sango's shocked voice broke through the sudden silence. "Where are Kagome and InuYasha!?" She slapped away Miroku's wandering hand, waiting patiently for Shippo's answer.

"They stayed behind. InuYasha wanted to talk to Kagome." He pulled his spinning top an inside pocked of his coat. Then he set it onto the floor and started to spin it. Shippo's eyes wandered to the bamboo door. "They're back already. That was fast.

Kagome came in and set her back pack down. She had a very large smile on her face. InuYasha had one similar to hers and it made the group rather... suspicious. "Well, we've got good news!" Kagome went across the hut and sat against the wall, InuYasha following her silently.

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances. They shared the same thoughts. Kagome... innocent little Kagome had... Miroku cleared his throat. "Uhm... Alright let's hear it Kagome-chan." He glanced over at Sango and shrugged. Maybe they had thought wrong.

"We've finally completed the Shikon Jewel." InuYasha cut in before Kagome could get the words out.

Sango let out a sigh of relief. Kagome was still innocent, as far as she knew. "That's wonderful." She smiled and looked over at Miroku. His contemplative look worried her. "Miroku, what's wrong?"

"With the Jewel complete and in Kagome's hands... there's a greater chance Naraku will come after us." He looked around watching each expression change to that of a grim one. "The news wasn't all that wonderful Kagome." He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. They might have to travel further from the village in order to keep everyone safe.

"Damn it! Why can't it ever be easy?" InuYasha growled and leaned back against the wall. He sighed and glanced over at Kagome. She wouldn't be sage. He'd just have to keep her close. Especially now that he knew how she felt. "We should start moving."

Kagome grumbled and brought one of her hands up to gently rub her temple. This was just to much for one night. She never got a break. "Can it wait until morning? I wasn't to sleep inside... Just for tonight."

"Feh!" He started to decline until Kagome looked back and pouted. "_Fine_. We'll leave at dawn."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I've been writing this fanfic for a little while now. I'm glad I've finally got the first chapter up.  
The beginning sort of rushes through everything that happens in the show.  
But once I get through everything and start to make it my own, it won't be as quick.  
I hope everyone enjoys it.  
:D**


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Title: The Greater Life.  
Chapter 2: The Beginning Of The End  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own no one from the InuYasha manga/anime  
Summary: After overcoming old obstacles, the team starts to live normal lives amongst themselves. When a new villain appears, the team will have to get back together. But are they strong enough to defeat their newest foe?**

**

* * *

**

Red eyes glinted in the dark branches of a tall tree. A slender woman plucked a feather from her hair, retreating in the wind once it grew larger. She glanced down at the two figures she'd been watching. "InuYasha, I will hide this from Naraku. You better kill him." The woman's feather floated away, towards dark mountains in the distance.

"Kagura!" The woman jumped. She could've fallen off the rocky ledge she'd landed on only seconds before. There was anger in the voice that had called her. She hesitated: had he found out her silent plots against him once again? "Get in her _now_ Kagura!" This time the woman, Kagura, entered the cave she'd been standing in front of.

Kagura kneeled in front of a red eyed man with long, dark hair. "They've completed the Shikon Jewel, Naraku." Her silky voice told him monotonously.

"Is that all you have to report?"

She looked up at the man. Such a vile creature she worked for. "I left once I saw it around the miko's neck." An albino child stepped from the shadows then, holding a small mirror. In it, Kagura's lie was obvious. It showed her sitting in the same tree she'd been sitting in for quite a few minutes, spying on the new couple. _'Kanna, won't you ever see the light?'_ She looked down at the ground, scared stiff. Naraku would have her head. Her sister, her own sister had betrayed her once again.

"Kagura. I'm only going to give you one more chance. If you do not succeed in the mission I'm about to bestow upon you..." Naraku showed a red item, clenched in his palm. A smirk went across his features. When he squeezed his hand to a tight fist, Kagura fell to the ground gasping. "You'll follow the group here. Then... you'll kill the miko bitch." His words echoed in the small area, then both Kanna and Naraku disappeared.

Kagura hung her head low. She would have to do it. Unless... She could free herself from Naraku beforehand. _'No...'_ It wouldn't work. Her plots never worked. She decided she might as well succumb to Naraku's wim. She wouldn't be free from his grasp until he was dead. She would have to wait for InuYasha to kill him. Soon hopefully. Another week and Naraku would have most of his power back. If they waited to come after him, or couldn't find her scent that she'd so obviously placed to lead them to this place... Then there was no way Naraku would ever be defeated.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha paced in front of the hut. "Damn it wench! What's taking so long?" He yelled back. He should have woken her up earlier. His amber gaze landed on the monk and he froze. "What are you smirking at?"

"You must be more patient, InuYasha. Women obsess over their looks, so it takes them longer to put themselves together." Miroku replied coolly. He looked at the door to the hut and sighed, his thoughts on his dear, sweet Sango.

"Don't even think about it, you lech. Kagome is in there too." With that the hanyou started pacing again. He hated that he knew exactly what Miroku was thinking. And was thinking almost the same thing about Kagome. His Kagome.. He paused his thoughts and smiled. _His Kagome._ She loved him. And, god dammit, he loved her to.

"Come on InuYasha!" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face. He was daydreaming, which seemed to be his new favorite thing to do. And, quite frankly, she didn't want to know what about. "Hellooooo InuYasha! Anybody home?" She reached up to rub his ears, the perfect opportunity.

Kagome's hand was stopped only a few inches shy of those adorable, fuzzy ears atop InuYasha's head. He tightened his grip on her wrist, enough so that she would get the picture without being harmed. "_Don't_ do that." He growled down at her.

"But InuYasha... I have to... They're just so cute!" Kagome giggled and tilted her head, a bright smile gracing her lips. If he honestly thought that she wouldn't touch his ears, he had another thing coming. Life with him was going to get so much more fun.

InuYasha flattened his ears atop his head, almost completely covering them with his hair. He let go of Kagome's wrist and looked towards the forest. He'd scented Kagura last night, if they hurried he might still be able to smell her trial. "We should get going."

Sango emerged from the hut in her slayer's outfit. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, nodding to Kilala. When the two-tailed cat transformed, Sango hoisted up the hiraikotsu and climbed on her back. "Let's get this done and over with then." Once they'd killed Naraku she'd be able to move on with her life. _'Little brother... We're finally going to avenge your death.'_

"So where are we headed this time?" Miroku's voice yelled over the loud winds whipping past everyone's head.

InuYasha landed on a tree branch, then took another great leap. "The mountains in the Eastern Lands it looks like..."

Kagome dug her face into InuYasha's hair. The wind was much to cold this morning. "How long do you think it'll take us?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"At this rate... I'd say we could almost be there by nightfall. But I'm not sure."

She grumbled. "We're going to stop and camp for the night at least, right?"

"Of course!" Sango smiled over at her. "We 'weak humans' can't put up a good fight without a good night's rest."

"That's right Kagome. Don't you worry." He hadn't planned on stopping... This would just mean he'd stay up and play 'look-out.' Nothing out of the ordinary of course.

Hours later Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag. She was grateful for the seasons. With summer just around the corner, she wouldn't have to worry about being to cold. She let out a sigh of relied after she laid down. A look on the other side of the camp showed that she and InuYasha were the only two left awake.

She looked up in the trees, staring at InuYasha's dark outline in a high branch. "Hey, InuYasha?"

"What is it wench?"

"You sure you're comfortable up there?" She spoke hesitantly, afraid of how he'd react. "It's warmer down here."

"I'm fine. Go to sleep." His voice was soft, hard to hear.

"Are you sure?"

"You have no idea just how comfortable trees are, Kagome." He paused and looked down. The runt wasn't with them on their journey tonight. A sudden idea, and he jumped down from his perch. He landed softly next to Kagome. "You want to come test it out?" He grinned, lips curling over his fangs.

"Alright..." Kagome did her best to hide the eagerness in her voice to make it sound more nervous. "No funny stuff though, okay? I don't want to fall from that height."

InuYasha scooped her up into his arms and leaped back up to 'his' branch. He got comfortable, then loosened his hold on Kagome enough so she'd be able to get comfortable as well. "Don't worry." He whispered reassuringly. "I won't let you fall." She moved then, sitting up against his chest. His arms rested around her waist, and her hands laid across his.

"Goodnight InuYasha." She whispered tiredly.

"Night Kagome." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you."

"I know." She sighed and he nuzzles her neck, inhaling her scent. "I love you too."

In the next few passing minutes, Kagome mumbles a few other incoherent words. She soon drifted off to sleep. InuYasha noticed that she seemed to sleep more soundly then she did on the ground. He couldn't help but to watch her sleep. In the light of the moon her skin looked pale blue. A vision of beauty. Soon, he swore, she'd be his completely.

A few hours after the sun rose over the horizon InuYasha caught the sounds of the others. They were waking up. He sighed and tightened his hold on Kagome. They would probably want to leave soon. "Kagome... Time to wake up." His voice was hoarse from not being used for so long, but still just barely above a whisper.

Kagome grumbled and pushed her back closer to InuYasha. "Five more minutes... sleepy..." She closed her eyes tightly, falling almost immediately back to sleep.

"No. Wake up." When she waved her hand lazily at his command, he lost his patience. He growled and nipped her ear gently. "_Wake up_." He breathed. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

She yipped and jumped, glaring at hands around her waist. "Fine. I'm up, okay?" She rubbed her ear and sighed. That hurt.

"Kagome!" The monk's voice echoed across the small area. "Kagome where are you?"

"Knock it off monk! You're going to give away out position and put us all in danger!" InuYasha sighed and licked the hand that Kagome was using to rub her ear. He hadn't mean to hurt her. His demon instincts took over sometimes... he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry Kagome." He pulled her body to his chest and made his way down the tree.

She looped her arms around his neck. "It's okay..." She had assumed it had been an accident on his part. Painful or no. She prayed though, that no other part of her body would fall under prey of those teeth of his_. 'I hadn't thought about it that was, I suppose..._' Once InuYasha had both feet on the ground Kagome slid from his embrace and let go of his neck. She turned to the suspicious glares of her friends. "What?" was her stupid question. It didn't quite register how bad that had looked.

InuYasha folded his arms across his chest. "Let's go." He started walking away, to hide his blush from the rest of the group. Miroku went after him, with Kilala at his heels. Sango stayed behind with Kagome though, staring over at her dumbfounded friend.

"Do you have something you want to tell me Kagome?" Sango started walking next to Kagome, the two of them well behind the rest of the group. The young woman had become so close to Sango over the years, and she was starting to consider her as- more or less- a younger sister. The only family she had left... Quite frankly. She just wanted to make sure Kagome wasn't getting into something that might break her heart.

Kagome looked over at Sango and smiled. "He told me he loved me Sango." She sighed happily, looking towards InuYasha walking ahead of them. His ears were facing towards the two of them. She could tell he wasn't listening to a word Miroku was saying. "I know he means it to... I can tell..."

"What about Kikyo? You're going to get hurt." Her worry had increased tenfold. Kagome was being irrational.

"I'm not. He even said so himself. She's dead, that was then and this is now." She pulled a few strands of hair from her face, smiling softly. "I love him and he loves me. Trust him Sango... I know I do." The hanyou looked back then, giving her the faintest of smiles. This was going to work out. Kagome just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: yay. Finally finished typing the chapter. And it only took about 3 days.  
wooosh.  
This chapter is one of my favorites(not counting chap. 4)  
Hope you guys like it to.  
:D**


	3. The Final Battle

**Title: The Greater Life.  
Chapter 3: The Final Battle  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own no one from the InuYasha manga/anime  
Summary: After overcoming old obstacles, the team starts to live normal lives amongst themselves. When a new villain appears, the team will have to get back together. But are they strong enough to defeat their newest foe? **

**

* * *

**

They gazed up at the small mountain before them. Naraku's scent and aura were there. Hidden, but still there. All 4 young adults exchanged glances. Each one bearing the same though. This would be the last time they'd ever fight Naraku. Probably the last time they would ever travel as a group of demon slayers as well. Their story would go down in history though. That was for sure. Their thoughts went from Naraku to each dream they'd been striving to meet since they first became a "group".

_'I'll avenge Kikyo... And ask Kagome to spend her life with me.'_

_'My dear, sweet Sango soon we'll be married. No more wind tunnel..'_

_'Father, brother we're going to avenge you. Rest in peace.'_

_'Midoriko, give us strength. Kami, help us overcome this obstacle.'_

Miroku gripped his staff, the rings jingled in the soft wind. "I must say it's been a pleasure traveling and fighting with you all." He looked up to every group member the hanyou, the miko, and finally the demon slayer. "Best of luck to all of you."

"Your being a drama queen monk! It's not over yet. We're all still living." InuYasha looked down at the woman beside him. Her chocolate brown gaze met his amber momentarily. A silent vow. They would both come out of this in one piece. "I'll love you to the very end Kagome." He whispered.

Before she got a chance to reply Kagura appeared on the path in front of them. Her fan at the ready. She would do what she was told, for the first and final time. "I've come for Kagome. Give her to me and I'll lead you to Naraku." Her offer shocked the others. A bribe? She knew that they would fight her instead. Always the hard way out. It would be very hard to get Kagome.

InuYasha pushed Kagome behind him. His hand rested on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Feh! As if we would do such a thing. If you want Kagome, you'll have to kill me first!"

"Hmpf.. I wouldn't go through so much trouble." Kagura narrowed her eyes and plucked a feather from her hair. She took off into the trees on it. She caught InuYasha close his eyes and scent the wind, which had changed direction to suit Kagura's favor. In the microsecond it took him to find out just which path to take, Kagura had lifted Kagome onto her feather and started back to Naraku's spot in the center of Mt. Takahashi(couldn't think of a name for it.)

"InuYasha!" Kagome struggled to free herself from Kagura's unrelenting grip. She was always the one to get kidnapped. It had been about a year since the last time though... Hopefully, this would be the last time.

"Hurry up you two." InuYasha growled out as he leapt after Kagura's feather. She would lead him right to Naraku. Whether that was her plan or not, he didn't care. He just wanted to get Kagome back to him, safe and sound. _'Don't worry Kagome. I'll have you back very soon.'_ Just when the darkness inside of the mountain was starting to get unbearable, light flooded in from nowhere. InuYasha found himself in a long hallway. Kagura had fallen out of sight. At the end of the hall was a sliding door... with Naraku's scent on the other side.

A distant dripping came from a far off distance. All other sounds seemed to have fallen away as InuYasha came all the more closer to that door. He laid his hand on the door, heart pounding way up into his throat. The scent of Kagome's fear and tears took over his sense. She was in there. He prayed he wasn't too late.

"Ah... Kagome I'm afraid you've stalled for far too long." Naraku's voice echoed in the vacant hallway. The door went flying and one of Naraku's tentacles wrapped completely around InuYasha, leaving only his head in sight. "Throw that ball now... and he'll die along with me."

InuYasha's eyes flew to Kagome. She was backed up against the wall. Kagura say at her side, grasping her heart. Kagome had a bright purple ball held, floating, between her two palms. It dawned on him then just what Kaede and Kagome had been sneaking off to do for so long in the middle of the night.

Kagome's scent was caught somewhere between grief and anger. Her body was shaking, exhausted. She was pushing herself. "Let him _go_ Naraku. You can't win." Her voice was much like a snarl. She had picked up on InuYasha's anger issues...

Naraku tightened his hold on the inuyoukai hanyou, causing him to gasp for air. "I can. And I will Kagome." He smirked and threw a tentacle towards Kagome. She wouldn't attack with InuYasha in the line of fire.

Two voices and two different calls rang out in unison. "Hiraikotsu!" Belonged to a lanky female. "Wind Tunnel!" That of a young male. InuYasha fell from Naraku's grip and went to Kagome's side. She was now protected by her three best friends, her family.

Naraku's laughter echoed in the small cavern. Everyone seemed to flinch. "You've all tried this before. What makes you think you can beat me this time?" His red eyes glinted and his body started to fade. Miasma began to fill the air.

"No!" Kagome pushed forward then. The ball in her hands was now the size of a basketball. She threw it forward with all the strength she had left, hitting Naraku dead in the chest. Once she was sure her purification ball was working, she collapsed.

InuYasha caught Kagome and set her beside Kagura. Who seemed to be grateful to make sure the girl stayed safe. In a split second Naraku's entire body had changed. He'd gone from a large spider demon to a smaller, crippled old man. Onigumo. InuYasha huffed, he wouldn't be able to kill a human.

"This can't be happening. Damn you, you bitch!" Onigumo- the former Naraku- started to charge forward, fists raised. "I'll kill you!" He was getting no where, as more and more of his youkai energy faded. He returned back to his former state. A man unable to move from the ground.

Miroku stepped forward, anger clouded his vision. "I hope you rot in hell Naraku." He opened his palm. "Wind Tunnel!" Then he was gone. They-all four of them- were free to live.

There was silence. Except for the distant dripping. Each team member stood in awe. All over. It was finished. Naraku was dead. And it was a shock to every one of them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Consciousness slipped in and out of Kagome's grasp. She moaned and attempted to push herself up. Only to be confronted with a sharp pain shooting through her body. She couldn't remember exactly why the pain was so horrible.

Minutes passed by slowly. And the more passed, the better her senses got. She could smell moisture and something rotten. Death. That's right. She purified Naraku. Had it really worked? Her ears only caught one sound.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Vision was a complete blur. The world felt like it was spinning around and around and around. Kagome fought the blackness clouding and muddling her thoughts. She put her hands down on the ground and pushed herself up. She climbed up the wall until she was standing, weakly.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Where was everybody? "Inu... Yasha..." A soft whisper, almost a sigh. Kagome again pushed past her weakness. She concentrated on the sound and the vision of InuYasha's handsome face

"Kagome..." Had she just imagined that? It seemed like hours before the strong male voice was heard again. "Kagome, are you ok?" Now there was the faintest of touches at her waist and cheek. It seemed to bring Kagome back to life. Urgency now seeped into the voice. "Answer me Kagome! Are you okay!?"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Kagome sighed softly and blinked until the blur of a world faded away. She smiled and looked over at the man standing in front of her. "InuYasha..." She felt like her legs would give way beneath her. So she covered it by throwing herself into InuYasha's warm embrace. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Good. You need rest... We're gonna get out of here..." There was some shuffling and other noises. Distant noises confirmed that Miroku and Sango had been there, and had just left. Kagome felt herself lifted into strong arms... And then she lost her weak hold on consciousness. The last thing she remembered was the...

Drip. Drip. Drip.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Don't worry InuYasha. The child will be fine." Kaede wrung out a piece of white fabric. "She needs rest. Go do what you have to do." She shuffled across the hut and kneeled down beside Kagome. She laid the wet cloth across Kagome's forehead. "She might even be awake when you come back."

InuYasha stopped his pacing long enough to spare Kaede a quick glance. "Are you sure though?" He'd done nothing but pace and sit by Kagome's side since they had arrived back at the village in the early evening. The sun had faded below the horizon hours ago. And it was starting to come back up in the east. InuYasha had been summoned by his brother sometime near midnight. But Kagome was his top priority.

"Absolutely. She just needs a chance to regain her energy." The old woman sat next to Kagome. Grateful to be off her feet. If she didn't get the half demon out of her hair soon she would go nuts. "Now go. Kagome is in good hands." She assured his tiredly.

He looked from Kaede, to Kagome, to the sleeping couple on the other side of the hut. She would be safe. InuYasha knew he could trust these people... And it wasn't like he hand to worry about Naraku stealing her away... "Okay. Take good care of her." Out the door he went.

* * *

**A/N: Uhm... :)  
I notice all the hits. And I'm very happy.  
Reviews give me inspiration so... Review? **

**xxEvelynxx: yes. Kikyo will show up. For a whole entire chapter.  
Then never again.  
-is a Kikyo hater-**


	4. Inheritance

**Title: The Greater Life.  
Chapter 4: Inheritance  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own no one from the InuYasha manga/anime  
Summary: After overcoming old obstacles, the team starts to live normal lives amongst themselves. When a new villain appears, the team will have to get back together. But are they strong enough to defeat their newest foe? **

**

* * *

**

InuYasha stopped just before the tall gates of Sesshomaru's castle. It had been hell getting here. And he wanted to be back with Kagome _right _now. He raised his hand to the door but before he got a chance to knock the tall gates opened wide.

Two guards stood just inside the gates. They kneeled in front of him. "Lord InuYasha you're late." The larger of the two spoke to him, his voice formal. "Lord Sesshomaru was growing impatient." He added hurriedly, hearing the loud growl from InuYasha. He had heard of the hanyou's short temper, but he didn't think that it would have been _that_ short.

"Just take me to him. I'm in a hurry." InuYasha watched the guards stands and bow deeply. He then followed them into the castle. It was grand, beautiful. And it distracted him from his thoughts. Why had that guard called him Lord? He could've laughed at the grandness of the large home. Of course. Everything that belonged to his brother had to look gorgeous. InuYasha made a mental note of everything. He'd make his home bigger, better, nicer looking... And he'd fill it with pups. _That _would be the biggest difference between him and his brother.

The guards stopped at a doorway just off the main room of the castle. When the doors were opened the guards ushered InuYasha inside. Sesshomaru was already there. Sitting at the head of a long, narrow table. Kagura was seated just beside him. Her kimono matched Sesshomaru's: a sign of love, a special bond. InuYasha sat as far away from his brother and the wind witch as possible. The guards disappeared and the doors were closed.

"Little brother..." Sesshomaru set his hands on the table and leaned forward a bit. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come." His emotionless gaze shifted from InuYasha to Kagura. "We have quite a few things to discuss."

InuYasha folded his arms across his chest. "Feh! Why don't you just get on with it?" He growled and looked down at the floor. "I have more important things to do than sit and talk." He couldn't get Kagome off his mind. Was she okay? Had she awoken yet? Did she think he was visiting Kikyo again? Damn his brother. He always picked the worst times to show his ugly face.

Sesshomaru laughed, something he didn't do often. It was cold, unhappy... cruel. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you... _InuYasha..._" His voice was to grab his brother's attention. And it did. The two brothers held each other's angry glares for a while. "Kagura has told me some very... interesting news." He paused, adding to InuYasha's impatience and anger. "I hear that you've fallen for the priestess who killed Naraku... And you've restored this Sesshomaru's mate's heart."

"Yea, so?"

"This Sesshomaru must ask what you plan for the next step with this... Kagome." Sesshomaru hid his annoyance with his brother. They would have to start getting along if InuYasha truly intended to mate with this girl.

"Why do you suddenly care what I do?"

"This Sesshomaru was entrusted with _only_ the Northern held of the Western Lands." He sighed and rubbed his temple. A sign that he did have normal problems like the rest of the world. "Father wanted you to have the Southern half of the Western Lands once you took a mate." He smirked at InuYasha's dumbfounded expression. The hanyou hadn't expected to inherit anything more than the grungy robes he wore all the time. "Little brother?" Sesshomaru's voice was like venom. "Speak up why don't you?"

InuYasha shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. He looked up at his elder half brother, every lesson in formality his mother ever taught him flooded his mind. He'd half to make sure that he remembered everything. "_If_ she'll have me, I plan on making Kagome my mate." He sighed and scratched his head. "Where does the Southern half start?"

Kagura stood quickly and smiled down at Sesshomaru, her hand clutched at her heart. "I must go... for a short while. Please excuse me, my Lord." She bowed deeply and took her leave. It was none of her business what they discussed after she found out about the family situation. Ladies did not concern themselves with matters of the lands and... Other various subjects.

"I believe they are from the northern border of the old demon slayer's village to the very southern end of the forest in which the tree you were sealed to resides. There's a small stream separating the Western and Eastern Lands..." Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to every corner of the room. "_Never_ cross that border." His voice had lowered. And InuYasha had to strain his ears to understand.

"Why?"

"Only time can answer your question. It is not this Sesshomaru's responsibility..." Sesshomaru paused, not only to recover his breath but also to let the importance of the borders sink in. He was hoping that InuYasha knew just what he would have to do to finalize everything with Kagome. That was one talk he did not want to have with _anyone_ but his own pups...

Two pairs of amber eyes stared at the floor. A morbid feeling lingered in the air. InuYasha was the one to break the silence. "Is that all then Sesshomaru?" He started to stand but stopped when Sesshomaru looked over at him.

"About your living quarters... There is a village not to far from here. Pick out a strong group of workers to help you build your _own_ castle. You'll need it." Sesshomaru paused, trying to jog his memory. He'd forgotten the name of the man who had designed every nice looking home he'd seen so far. "There's one demon there.. Shima I believe his name is..."

InuYasha nodded, growing impatient once again. He needed to get back to Kagome soon. "Okay. I really have to go now." He was finding it harder and harder every minute to hold back this pent up anger against his brother. He didn't know how much longer he could do this 'polite' thing.

"_One_ more thing InuYasha."

"What?"

"You know about the mating ritual? The marking, and the blood bond."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "It's written in my blood. Of course I know."

"This Sesshomaru excuses you." Sesshomaru stood and turned his back on InuYasha. He went through a door behind his seat, the same Kagura had left through earlier... Leaving InuYasha to show himself out. He was definitely grateful that he wouldn't have to explain anything that would have made him... uncomfortable.

InuYasha waited until Sesshomaru had disappeared from sight before he went on his own way. He walked as quickly as possible, ignoring anybody who crossed his path or tried to get his attention. He had only one thing on his mind: get to Kagome. He felt like she might be in trouble. Of course, he might've just been going through separation anxiety. It wasn't completely impossible.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Kagome jerked her head towards the quiet sound echoing in the dark, wherever this was. "Hello?" She looked around. But for what? "InuYasha?" She took a few steps forward. "Is anybody here? Hello?" Nothing. No light. No sound. Nothing.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Maybe if she... she strained her ears to try and find out where the dripping was coming from. Where there was water there had to be people... Right? She turned around and walked towards the sound slowly. Her hands were held up in front of her, and her eyes were wide. She didn't want to miss a thing.

Drip. Drip. Drip

It was louder now. A pale blue light was in the distance, the sky maybe. She was almost out. She picked up her pace, almost running .She stopped when she caught the sight of a puddle, and the drops of water hitting it. Something about it freaked her out. The blue light in the cavern it seemed, came from the water. She backed up a few paces.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Kagome." A strong feminine voice rang through the cavern. "You mustn't be frightened."

"Hello?" Kagome turned towards the voice. She could've screamed with what she was confronted by. A silhouette, until it formed into a strong woman. There was a hole through the woman's chest. Kagome could've stuck her hand through it. It was then that she realized just who this woman was. "Midoriko..."

The woman bowed her head and smiled. "That is correct, my child." She stepped closer to Kagome. Radiant. Beautiful. "You have the Shikon Jewel in your possession. And that is why I'm here." Her appearance was no longer friendly. There was seriousness in her aura. "You know of the Jewel's story. But there are a few things you do not yet know."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Kagome tilted her head. She grasped the jewel in her hand. "I don't understand. Midoriko... Why... Why now?"

"Because if not now, then never. I know you don't understand. I'm here to help you with that." Midoriko paused to gather her thoughts. "Child, as the holder of the jewel and as a priestess... there is a lot you must know." She spread her arms wide. "First though you should know that you have a lot of untapped power because of the Jewel. My soul, as well as the souls of many demons are within your grasp."

"Where are you going with this?"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Midoriko smiled gently. "You must make a choice. Now. A life as a powerful priestess, helping InuYasha guard your lands... Or you can become half demon. It is your decision, your power to inherit."

"How long do I have to make my choice?"

"You must decide now. You won't wake up until you choose." Midoriko waved a hand in front of Kagome's face, revealing to her that this was not a real 'face to face' meeting. They were deep within Kagome's mind. And would be there until she made her decision.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Kagome stared wide eyes at her own unconscious form. Watching Kaede move about the hut until InuYasha barged in unexpectedly. He looked scared, worried. "Is she awake yet?" His amber eyes were wide. At Kaede's shake of the head he walked over to Kagome's form and sat beside her. "Did she even stir?" Kaede shook her head again. InuYasha brushed his hand against Kagome's cheek, she could felt the feather light touch. "Wake up soon, please Kagome. I need you." The vision faded and Kagome was left with only Midoriko.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Do you understand a little bit more now?"

"I do... But..." Kagome sighed, she held her hand over the cheek that still tingled with the light touch. She wanted to see him again, hold him once more. Sooner then later. "I don't know..." She was already powerful... But if she was half-demon like InuYasha, he might care even more about her.

"I cannot help you decide. It is your inheritance, therefore it is only you who can choose."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

InuYasha loved her now, as is. She didn't need to change... He wouldn't care. He wouldn't even know the difference really. Kagome cupped her hands over the Shikon Jewel. "I only wish to be myself. A priestess. A human."

Midoriko nodded and smiled. "That is the correct choice. I wish you the best of luck with your life." Her figure and the jewel started to grow brightly. Then both were gone. Kagome felt drowsy suddenly. She fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

* * *

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far.  
I pray to god I haven't said that once before.  
hehe -shifty shifty-  
Uhm... Hope everybody is enjoying so far.  
:)**


	5. Kikyo's Last Wish

**Title: The Greater Life.  
Chapter 5: Kikyo's Last Wish  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own no one from the InuYasha manga/anime  
Summary: After overcoming old obstacles, the team starts to live normal lives amongst themselves. When a new villain appears, the team will have to get back together. But are they strong enough to defeat their newest foe? **

**

* * *

**

InuYasha's ears twitched and he turned back towards the village. Food could wait. He sprinted back the way he had come, going straight for the hut... And the sound of Sango's scream. He pushed aside the bamboo door on Kaede's home. His eyes met a horrific scene.

Miroku held Sango inches from Kagome's body. Kaede lay against the far wall, unconscious. Sango let out another earsplitting scream and tried to break from Miroku's grasp more viciously. "Sango stop! You'll end up just like Lady Kaede!" He ducked his head under Sango's flailing arms, barely dodging one of her hands. "Please Sango! Calm down!"

Sango kicked her legs in front of her. "I have to help Kagome!" New tears lined her vision, threatening to fall down her face. She gave up her efforts then. "I have to..." She fell against Miroku, letting herself cry.

InuYasha's eyes went to Kagome. Her entire body was glowing, looking almost crystalline. "Kagome..." Two pairs of eyes looked over at him. He ignored their protests and hollers, walking closed to the woman he loved. What was happening? Is she okay? He fell to his knees beside Kagome. He wouldn't lose her... not now, not yet. "Kagome, what's going on?" He whispered gently.

Two clawed hands reached out for the body that had refused contact with every other being that attempted to come close. InuYasha's hands held both of Kagome's tightly. He ignored the painful tingling that shot through his entire body. Kagome's eyes shot open at the touch, the glowing and tingling intensified tenfold. "Kagome!" InuYasha leaned down, his eyes snapped shut to protect them from the blinding light. He pulled Kagome's body against his own. _'What's wrong with you Kagome?'_

"InuYasha..." Kagome's voice seemed to echo in the hut, as well as the minds of every conscious person in the room. The glowing, for the most part, had faded to a dim spark in the Shikon Jewel. "...I feel weak." She stated bluntly, her voice hoarse. She looked at the Jewel, which was now a transparent glass orb. It hadn't just been a dream then.

"You need rest Kagome." Sango whispered over at the girl. Her crying had stopped now. The only evidence that was left of her previous tears was her red, puffy eyes. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"No!" Kagome looked up at InuYasha. She pulled her hands from his grasp and hugged him around the middle. She had her body pushed firmly against him. "I've slept long enough... I just want to..." She nuzzled InuYasha's neck. "I'm sorry InuYasha... I'm so sorry..."

Miroku stood, pulling Sango carefully up with him. "Let's go for a walk, Sango dear." He smiled and led her from the hut. "Give them some privacy. We'll go find Shippo." He whispered down at her.

"For what?" InuYasha blinked down at her. He brushed a hand through her hand. "You didn't do anything wrong..." He smiled reassuringly and brushed her temple with his lips. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for.

"I used the wish... The Jewel is useless..." She took the chain holding the former Shikon Jewel from her neck and held it in front of him. She braced herself for the worst. "I know you wanted to use it to become full demon..." She looked away from him, the "Jewel" still dangling right in front of InuYasha's nose. "I'm sorry, I had to."

"What?" He stared confusedly at the Jewel. He'd decided when he confessed his love to her that he didn't care about becoming full demon... About using the jewel... He had decided that way back when actually. When they'd defeated Kaguya. He laughed softly and took the chain from her hand, dropping it to the floor. "I don't care Kagome... You're safe, that's all that matters."

"Are you sure though?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure."

"I was just... double checking." She rested her head against his chest again, smiling. If that choice had been any more difficult she wouldn't be getting this chance. She wouldn't be here in his arms right now. She probably wouldn't have felt InuYasha's touch for quite some time. And that just wouldn't do. This was a necessity in her life...

"Kagome... There's something I have to do. Do you want to come with me?" He wasn't sure how long it would take to get everything planned for their new home. He didn't want to worry the entire time he was gone again either... So he'd just keep Kagome close this time. If that was what she wanted.

"Uhm... yea... that would be nice actually." Some alone time with him _would_ be nice. Good for the both of them. Maybe they could even talk about the next step in their relationship. If there was going to be one at all... "Where are we going?" She hoped it wouldn't be too far. Lying in the trees with InuYasha was great... But she didn't want to sleep outside to long.

InuYasha knew just what she was thinking. He could've laughed, but decided against it. "Just a quick day trip. We'll be back before dawn tomorrow."

"And... uh... back from where?"

"A town not to far from here... I have to talk to a guy named Shima about a castle." He laughed at her confused stare. "You missed a lot while you were out for the past couple of days."

Kagome nodded and smiled ruefully. "I guess so. Would you mind filling me in, Inu?"

"Sure Kagome. On the way there though..." He stood and turned his back on her once she was standing as well. "...okay?" He crouched down to make it easier for her to get on.

"Alright." She climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Start whenever." She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, to protect herself from the wind that would soon be rushing past them. She closed her eyes briefly. Her body didn't feel much stronger yet... Had the wish she made worked? It didn't matter much if it didn't, she assumed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede awoke feeling warm and cozy. She was faintly aware of another aura in the room with her. She turned her head to find Kikyo sitting next to her mixing herbs. She was pretty sure everybody had forgotten about her again, or had just assumed that she had died. It wouldn't be the first time. "Elder sister..." Kaede was surprised to find her voice was strong. She immediately assumed that it had everything to do with her sister's medicinal herbs.

"Kaede, I've come to give you some news and to ask of you something as a... last request..." Kikyo set aside the bowl of herbs. She sat next to Kaede, staring at her through cold, dark eyes. "Will you listen, younger sister?" Her unreadable expression probably could've made _Sesshomaru_ nervous.

Kaede sat up strait and looked over at her older sister. Last request.. That would mean that she was dying. Again. She looked healthy enough though. Kaede shook her head. At Kikyo's confused look she smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry. Of course I'll listen."

"You must first promise never to speak of this... To _anyone_." Her voice was harsh, and strict. She knew just how to send a threatening message.

"I won't. I swear."

Kikyo nodded and gave Kaede a small smile. This was her sister, whether she was helping out InuYasha and her reincarnation or not. She knew that if she were to trust someone, Kaede would be the most suitable. Even if she _was_ on her deathbed. "Kaede..." She started out slowly, not knowing how to piece her words. "You must understand that InuYasha had inherited a large portion of the Western Lands. As he is half demon- no matter how powerful- there is a lot of controversy. Many people, both humans and demons alike will be out for his blood."

"I do understand... but sister-" Her words were cut off when Kikyo held up a hand to silence her. Could it be that Kikyo didn't hate InuYasha as much as she so claimed? Maybe this was her own way of telling her to keep him safe. She wasn't sure though, and she didn't want to jump to conclusions... Or at least she didn't want her sister to _find out_ that she was doing so.

"What I want you to do is make sure they don't get what they're looking for. Not one being. Sister, I will not be alive much longer... My last wish is that _you_ will spill the blood of InuYasha." Kikyo stood and walked to the door, where her bow had been placed. She picked it up and took one last look at Kaede. "That alone will be enough to kill his future mate, my reincarnation..." She wouldn't allow anybody who possessed her soul to be with InuYasha. He didn't deserve that.

Kaede stared at her sister, her wide eyes lay on the door for quite some time. She couldn't do such a thing. Not to Kagome, who had been so kind to her the last couple of years. Kikyo knew that, didn't she?

"Do not forget Kaede, little sister." Then Kikyo left, slowly. She had taken a lot of time in finding out just what was going on. She had even found out when that annoying group would be away from her sister long enough for her to talk to her .And according to the man she had talked to, she was going back to the Land of the Dead once she _had_ talked to Kaede.

Kikyo stood at the outskirts of the village. The monk and the demon slayer could be seen by the Goshinboku. InuYasha and that wretched girl would be on their way down here in just a few minutes. If her calculations were correct... She dropped her bow to the group and took a few steps forward. Making sure the bow was unusable, Kikyo looked back up at the well and InuYasha's Forest surrounding it.

Not to her surprise, the hanyou himself was standing there. Looking straight at Kikyo. He looked down at Kagome and she nodded. They had planned something. A way to send her back to hell of course. Shock overtook Kikyo when instead of InuYasha, Kagome came down the hill towards her. She would be killed by her own reincarnation. Ridiculous!

"Kikyo... I'm sorry..." Kagome had stopped in front of Kikyo, shy by only a couple of inches. She looked so determined. Kikyo only wished she could've been the one to make her crumble after InuYasha's death. To watch the life drain from her body and that determined spark leave her eyes. "You don't belong here."

A cold, cruel laugh echoed throughout the dormant village. Where was everybody anyways? "I suppose you think that _you _belong here, hm? Kagome?" She grinned, her body still shook with the laughter she was holding back. "I know what you're going to do. Just get it over with." Her dark eyes looked over at the young woman. _Kagome_... She would regret this day. Even if she never cared to admit it. Kagome, she hoped, would know that it was _her_ fault InuYasha would perish by Kaede's hands.

Kagome held her hands out in front of her. Kikyo could tell she wasn't sure if it would work of not. She was going to purify the hatred for InuYasha that kept her alive when she lost her soul. There had to be more to that though. Before Kikyo got a chance to think about it, Kagome had emitted a bright pink light from her palms.

The pain was excruciating. Then there was nothingness once again. Death. Her former friend.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Finished typing another chapter.  
Uh...  
R&R.  
I can see how many people are reading. How come I've only got one person reviewing?  
:)  
Have a Happy Week.**


	6. Discussion

**Title: The Greater Life.  
Chapter 6: Discussion  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own no one from the InuYasha manga/anime  
Summary: After overcoming old obstacles, the team starts to live normal lives amongst themselves. When a new villain appears, the team will have to get back together. But are they strong enough to defeat their newest foe?**

* * *

Kagome's laughter echoed in the hut the gang had moved to that afternoon. Miroku and Sango would be making it their permanent home once they finalized their marriage plans. Until InuYasha and Kagome's new home was completed, they were staying with their old friends.

Masculine laugher now joined Kagome's and an upset male voice was just barely heard over the laughter. "Sango dear! I'm going to be your husband! What happens then?" The laughter became louder and the hurt voice was no longer heard.

Sango flipped her hair back and smirked over at Miroku. "That'll be completely different." She raised her fist and waved it in front of Miroku's face. "But until then, monk... Keep your lecherous hands to yourself!"

Miroku sighed and looked to InuYasha, who sat with Kagome in his lap. That lucky dog (no pun intended). He rubbed his head where Sango's fist had collided with it earlier. "InuYasha... Kagome... Where are you two going with your relationship?" He blinked, smiling ruefully at both pairs of wide eyes and each crimson red face.

"What are you going on about monk?" InuYasha raised his eyebrows, trying to stop blushing.

"I've noticed that the two of you have become very close lately. So I assumed that you've finally admitted that you have feelings for each other." He looked to Sango, then back to Kagome and InuYasha. "Am I wrong in my accusations?"

Kagome grinned and looked up at InuYasha. Moment of trust. Was he screwing with her heart, or does he really care? Her eyes went wide with the words that spilled from his mouth. "No, your right. I do love her, as she does me... I have yet to speak with her about our... relationship." InuYasha looked down at Kagome, smiling softly.

"And _when_ do you plan on speaking to her? Hm, InuYasha?" Sango spoke up. She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "You can't wait forever."

"I know that! I just need some time!" He growled and leaned back against the wall, his temper finally showing... "Mind your own business why don't you?" He let go of Kagome and folded his arms across his chest, stuffing them inside the large sleeves of his haori.

"InuYasha..." Kagome sighed and lipped an apology to her friends. She moved off of InuYasha and sat on her knees in front of him. "You're overreacting. Miroku and Sango were just being curious." When InuYasha turned his head, ignoring her, Kagome shook her head and sighed again. She leaned forward and placed a palm on InuYasha's cheek. "Come on Inu... Let's go for a walk. Let you cool down a little."

InuYasha stood and left the room as quickly as possible, heading straight for the sliding door that led outside. Kagome left slowly, apologizing once again for InuYasha's behaviour. "We know he means well." Sango advised, "We just want to make sure that you aren't going to get hurt again. You've been through a lot." Kagome smiled and thanked Miroku and Sango. She let them know that they would be back soon. Once InuYasha calmed down. Then she left them alone in the living room.

Kagome stepped from the house and closed the door carefully behind her. She looked down at InuYasha, who was leaning against the far wall of the establishment. She then looked to the moon, bright and beautiful. Two more weeks until the new moon. Or so it looked like. She sighed and walked down to where InuYasha was standing. "Something on your mind?" Was he quiet question.

"Yea..." He looked down at her and smiled. "Want to talk about it?" Now or never he supposed. If he didn't ask her soon, then she wouldn't stick around for much longer. He had to take the chance while she was still willing.

"Sure." She replied quietly and started walking. "Let's head it." She smiled over at InuYasha, trying to ease his troubled mind.

"Do you remember what I told you about demons? How they mate instead of marrying?" He looked down at Kagome who nodded softly. "And I told you that demons mate for life?" Another nod. "I... That's what I wanted to ask you about." Oh boy. He wasn't really sure how he was going to ask her to be his He didn't think such a small question would be so hard to put into words. Of course, the question wasn't really as small as would be perceived.

"What are you going with this InuYasha?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well... what are you doing for the rest of your life?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you serious?" Kagome's brown eyes stared wide at the man before her. She wasn't sure if her dreams were really coming true, or her ears were just deceiving her. She watched as InuYasha's face changed from nervous to upset. His ears flattened against his head. "No! I mean- you really? With me?" She spoke the best she could, her voice squeaking in the process.

"Yes you. Who else?" InuYasha pushed Kagome's hair back out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He kept his hand rested gently on her cheek and he leaned down. His face was close enough to hers for him to feel her warm breath on his cheek. "I love you Kagome." He smiled. "Now... what do you say? With you be my mate?"

She smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yes... I will." She threw her arms around him and almost laughed. "I will." She whispered, tears of joy streaming down her face. _'Please god, tell me this isn't just another dream.'_

He put his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, a wide smile spread across his lips. She said yes. He couldn't believe it. Since Naraku's death his life had completely turned around. He could finally live a happy life. A greater life than the one he'd been living. With Kagome by his side through it all. "Thank you." He whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She spoke quietly. She leaned back in his arms and wiped away her tears. "I love you so much." She smiled, taking in a deep breath. "I always have."

"I know." He replied. When she tried to speak up again he leaned down and pushed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened, everything inside of her screamed to pull back before she got her heart broken. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She knew what she was getting herself into. After all this _was_ her future mate. She didn't care anymore. She wouldn't get hurt. Not again.

InuYasha pulled back, his eyes darting to the Goshinboku just behind Kagome. He listened intently to his surroundings. Something, some_ one _was watching them. He could smell it.

"What is it InuYasha?"

"Sh!" He looked down at her. "You hear it?" Leaves rustling, labored breathing. InuYasha's eyes scanned the darkness. "Go back to Sango and Miroku's."

"But-" She protested.

"Go!" He hissed.

Kagome looked rather hurt. But she knew she had nothing to worry about. She whispered for him to be careful and ran back to Sango's house as quickly as she could. She sort of wished they hadn't gone as far as the Goshinboku on their walk. They should have just stayed in the village. Kagome got to the house and stopped at the door. She looked up, but could only see darkness. Damn. Just her luck.

A tall man, heavily armored fell from the darkness and dropped to the ground right in front of InuYasha. He caught the sight of the red robes and looked up at the half-demon, mouth agape. "Lord InuYasha." He stuttered, bowing his head before slowly standing. He felt like an idiot, disgracing himself in front of the new Lord. "I have news from your brother. He's had a discussion with the men working on your home."

"And?" InuYasha snapped.

"It will be finished in seven days time. He wishes to meet with you about you housekeepers and military."

"Why didn't he just have you talk to me about it?"

"It isn't my responsibility sir."

InuYasha sighed. "What's it matter anyways? The help isn't that important."

"Yes sir, it is. Lord Inutaisho and Lord Sesshomaru- as well as each demon ruling before them- have had their help picked for them for generations. By their family." The soldier paused, unsure if he should continue on. Deciding yes, he kept talking. "Since Lord Sesshomaru is all the family you have left he has given you a choice."

"And what's that?"

"You can help him select each individual... Or he'll have his mate, Lady Kagura, help him sir."

"Just tell him I don't have the time. That Kagura and himself can choose." He waved a hand in the air lazily.

"Yes sir." The soldier kneeled down. "Farewell Lord InuYasha." Then he turned and ran back into the dark forest.

InuYasha sighed and pushed him fingers through his long hair. This Lord stuff was going to get real annoying, real quick. He turned and started to head back to the village. He wondered if he'd be able to take all this responsibility. Why had his father given him any of the Western Lands anyways? After all, he's only half-demon. Unfit to rule in his subjects eyes, his brother's eyes... Hell, everybody probably thought he couldn't do it.

He shrugged to himself and walked calmly into the house. He followed Kagome's scent instead of going towards the sound of voices in the main room. He ended up in front of the door that led to Kagome's room, right across from his own. Tapping lightly on the door he whispered her name, "Kagome?" There was the rustling of bed sheets and some shuffling noises.

Kagome opened the door, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked up at InuYasha drowsily. "Hm?" She pushed her hair back, still dazed from her short sleep.

"I wanted to talk to you... But it can wait until morning. Go back to sleep." He went to turn away but was stopped by Kagome's firm but weak grip on his wrist.

She smiled softly and tugged his arm. "Come lay with me. Just for tonight?"

"You sure?"

She nodded and took a few steps back, pulling InuYasha into the dark room. "Of course I am." She leaned past InuYasha to close the door gently. "It's not like you're a complete stranger or something." She giggled and walked over to the cot she'd been sleeping on minutes earlier. "Come on." She patted the empty space beside her. "I won't bite." She whispered gently.

"I'm not worried about the biting." He went to sit beside Kagome. Even in the dark she looked beautiful.

"I love you InuYasha." She kissed his cheek and lay down as if it was something they did every night.

"I love you to Kagome." He said as he lay beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Goodnight." He whispered.

And they slept. Knowing that this was the start of the rest of their lives. A new beginning, a new chapter.

* * *

**A/N: ooookay.  
There's chapter 6. I've got up to chapter 10 written... but it's going to take forever to type them up.  
I'm so extremely slow.  
After all, I've only got 41 minutes to type... During my second period class...  
And, well...  
It's too early for me to type as quickly as I usually would.**


End file.
